Kurtastic
by JillyBean1314
Summary: Kurt is a college student, and although he dreams of being famous, a part time job as a dance teacher will do for now. Along the way, he meets unforgettable children, awkward employees, and best of all, one Blaine Anderson who may not return the feelings.
1. Fame

_THUD! _Was the only ear-blasting sound in the classroom.

"Oh dear," Kurt muttered, flinching at the gosh-awful noise.

It was Kurt's first year having a part time job as a dance teacher. As much as he hoped to make it big in fashion or theater; he was currently a college student, and the art of dance would suit his fancy for the time being. After all, he was in need of a job and the only two available would be either this or being an assistant for the famous Rachel Berry. And he was NOT about to do that.

"M-M-Mr. Kurt?" Roxie, the accident-prone student, called out while grasping her black-and-blue ankle.

Kurt sighed, this girl could not last a day without nearly breaking a bone. "Go and get an icepack from Miss Katrina in the supply room."

_30 more minutes, then I get to practice. Alone. _Kurt counted down to the last five minutes in his mind. As much as he adored the young children, he prefers performing alone or with a friend by far.

"Okay, guys, take it from the top and then I'll let you go?" Kurt yelled as he snickered under his breath as well at his comment; a stolen catch-phrase from his current choir teacher: Mr. Schuester.

All the young 13-year-olds scrambled to their positions. However, they all immediately turned to Chris. He stood up on the stool at the front of the classroom.

"Chris?"

"Yees, Mr. Kurt?"

"…Are you going to start the dance?"

"What? You said 'get on top.'"

Kurt sighed yet again, how many times did he have to repeat this? "I meant the dance. The whole thing."

Thankfully, the class actually completed the routine with no troubles and the last five minutes flew. Kurt waited until each and every one of them left to start blasting his own music.

Blaine was frightened by the sudden outburst of music coming from the studio. _Isn't Kurt supposed to go home? I'm hungry—I need to eat and I can't concentrate to complete my leftover work if he's still here. _

In an act of curiosity, Blaine inched closer to the dance room, ignoring the phones ringing off the hook at the front desk. The music was peppy and had a good, but hard, dancing beat. He was astonished to find Kurt going above and beyond his expectations of a routine.

_**Baby remember my name.**_

_** I'm gonna live forever.**_

_** I'm gonna learn how to fly.**_

_** I feel it coming together.**_

_** People will see me and cry.**_

__The music eventually faded, Blaine could see Kurt's loss of breath. He clapped at the unforgettable performance. Kurt turned to him, not realizing there was still someone else in the building.

"Not to intervene, but you planning on leaving?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt was short of breath. Not just from the dance, but Blaine was the most amazing, hilarious, cute, adorable, and any other words to describe him, person he'd ever met.

"Uh-uh-uh, private practice," Kurt managed to get out in the open.

_What's with this guy? Why did he get all shy and stutter-y when I came around? I hear him teaching all afternoon; he's never had this kind of attitude. Oh no. I remember what he let slip out a few months ago to me: he's gay. He doesn't like me, does he? Because I have a boyfriend. I'm happy with Sebastian—I really don't need anyone else in my life._

"Excuse me?" Blaine was utterly confused by Kurt's lack of description.

"I mean, I asked Destiny if I could use the studio every Thursday and Friday night after the kids' practice to, you know, practice my routine."

"Are you performing at Six Flags this year?"

"You bet I am! I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world!"  
><em>Hmm. I mean, at first, he seems like he'd be the guy you'd really like to punch in the face. 13 times. With a hammer. But, you know, once you start talking to him—he seems cool. Not dating cool, I have Sebastian. And I'm sorry, but Kurt would just have to deal with that. But, I actually want to hang out with this guy. What does he have that makes me feel like I need him?<em>

"Mind if I stay?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide. The guy of his dreams—watching him. Sitting with him. Talking to him. Possibly driving him home. Well, that part was definite because Kurt had no ride home and he was sure Blaine would feel bad about making him walk about 10 miles to his house.

"K-Kurt?"

"…uh, yeah. Sorry. Yeah sure!"

"Cool! Just, like, some constructive criticism and stuff. Because honestly, I don't know the slightst thing about dance. I mean, sure I listen in on all the classes and I basically memorized every fact ever, but I've never actually _done _them."

"Perhaps I could teach you?" Kurt gave him a slightly evil smile.

Before they knew it, the time was 9:30 and they decided they should head home. Blaine surprisingly had fun, for once. _Jeez. I don't remember having this much fun with Sebastian—BLAINE! THAT'S SO RUDE! SEBASTIAN IS YOUR *BOYFRIEND.* KURT IS JUST A FRIEND; JUST SOMEONE YOU MET AT WORK. Oh gosh. What will Sebastian think at school tomorrow? Kurt goes to the same school as me, but I never actually hung out with him and therefore never had the reason to say 'hi.' I don't want to see Kurt and feel guilty. Oh. My. Gosh. You are still in the classroom with Kurt. He could be talking and you wouldn't know! Well, why are you still thinking? GO AND LISTEN, DUDE!_

Fortunately, he hadn't missed much of anything, really. Kurt was just singing. Well, Kurt was singing _really _good. And it was involuntary—as if he just subconsciously sang as he wrapped up his dance bag and stacked his CDs.

"I didn't know you sang."

"Oh, uh," Kurt blushed and turned away at his comment, "I do. It's actually kind of my dream to be on Broadway. Or just be in the fashion business."

"That's really awesome! And you dance, so that just adds another Kurtastic hobby into the mix. He noticed how adorable Kurt was when he laughed really softly. Then he realized—_Kurtastic. What was I thinking?_

_ "_Well, we should get going," Blaine suggested, regretting interrupting Kurt's sweet, sweet singing voice.

"You can. I have to bundle up—my car's at home. I forgot it."

"How do you forget a car..?" Blaine started laughing hysterically.

_Oh my goodness! He's so CUTE when he laughs! _Kurt gazed, realizing his foolishness, and began laughing at himself as well.

"You want me to give you a lift?"

"T-that would be lovely."

The two boys entered the car and it was silent most of the way home. Eventually Blaine broke the ice, just asking simply why Kurt hadn't said anything. Kurt replied with his usual answer to that question when entering a car, "Oh I'm just fascinated by the quick-moving world and like to spend my time in the car watching it."

Kurt waved goodbye and ran up his steps, pleased that he'd just spent over three hours with the guy of his dreams. He expected to just get inside and curl up into bed. That is, until he looked up and nearly smacked into his step-brother and roommate, Finn.

"Kurt Hummel, where have you been?" Finn sternly asked Kurt, holding up the time on his phone.


	2. Dancing with a Dude

**A/N: Short chapter! I know, sorry. I'll make up for it- don't worry :) I just really wanted to end on the cliff-hanger there :D (i mean, maybe it is a cliffhanger, maybe it's not...)**

**I forgot from the first chapter!**

**Song: Fame**

**Artist: Naturi Naughton**

"Oh-uh, uh" Kurt stumbled with his words. Finn's eyes were just too frightening.

"Mmhmm, hanging with that Blaine guy you won't shut up about?" Finn took the words right out of Kurt's mouth.

"H-h-how did you know…?"

"I can see when a car pulls up and Blaine screaming 'TAKE CARE!'"

"Listen, I can explain."

"HEY HEY HEY!" Puck opened up the door with a tub of cookies-n-cream ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other, "HUMMEL BE SNEAKING OUT, MAN!"

"I wasn't '_sneaking out'_ Noah." Kurt defended himself.

"Yeah, he was dancing with that Blaine guy," Finn laughed and caused Puck to laugh at the thought of Kurt and Blaine dancing.

"I still think that was the lamest job to take, Kurt. Especially if you're a dude!" Puck reminded him.

"I-I don't know. He just…takes my breath away," Kurt sighed, staring into the starry night sky.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Well, uncomfortable for Puck and Finn, anyway. After about 15 seconds, Puck broke the ice with his unnecessarily loud laugh.

"Dude, you were dancing with a dude," Puck said, once again.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed his way to get inside. Finn and Puck, now realizing how insanely cold it was outside and they were wearing nothing but shorts and a t-shirt, headed in after Kurt.

The next night, Kurt skipped into work exactly one hour before he should be there. He received a pair of keys to the front door, since after all, he was an employee there. He immediately began moisturizing his face quickly so the sweat wouldn't affect his skin, and he began stretching.

Blaine was surprised to find that the lights were all on and the door was unlocked. _Oh no, did I forget to turn everything off? _He grew very scared as to whom may be roaming the school without permission. Once he caught a glimpse of Kurt's face, he seemed calm. No, he seemed more than that. He seemed—_happy. Pleased. Serene. Like everything had just fallen into place. _He knew he wouldn't have felt that way if he'd seem anyone else standing there, not the teachers, no one. He wasn't sure why. _I AM still in love with Sebastian, aren't I? So why am I so glad that it's just Kurt and I here?_

"Oh! Hey, Kurt! You're here early," Blaine made conversation, trying not to let the war occurring in his brain affect his speech.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get here before traffic started up so I had time to complete my moisturizing routine."

"Moisturizing routine…?"

"Well now, you don't honestly think skin this flawless comes without pay, now do you?"

Blaine laughed, rolled his eyes at Kurt's conceited attitude, and began walking towards his desk.

Kurt stopped what he was doing, and began thinking desperately. _Okay, we just started talking a lot. I don't want to mess this up. Last night, he mentioned how he 'really likes me.' Could he feel the same way I do? No, I should wait. Oh, I can't! That's it. I'm going to do it. Right. Now._


	3. Show And Tell

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt nervously stepped towards the hall slowly.

"Hello, Hennessey!" Blaine greeted the young girl.

Kurt's expression was priceless. _Hennessey? Do I really sound that much like a girl? _Suddenly, he'd seen the little girl wave at Blaine as she turned to sign in on Blaine's desk.

Hennessey was the loudest, most obnoxious girl out of everyone in the class. Everyone liked her, though, because she was rather funny. Kurt was frozen for a second, and then proceeded to call again.

"Do you have a minute, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt questioned, slightly more confident this time.

"How was your day today, Stephen?" Blaine greeted yet another student. Stephen was the shyest out of everyone and really didn't want to have any friends. Well, at least he gave off that impression because people tried calling him and hanging out with him but he turned away and sat in silence.

Kurt attempted again, "Oh, Blaine Anderson, I must have a word with you."

"Samantha! You're hair looks _amazing _today!" Blaine complimented _another _student. Samantha was the most advanced, education wise, out of all the students. She was also, even though Kurt was reluctant to pick favorites, the best dancer in the class.

Kurt crossed his arms and suddenly became tapping his foot. _Okay, every time I try to talk, someone walks in. Maybe I should just wait until they're all here? Wait, would that be a good time to really ask out Blaine? I guess, if we did it privately._

Pretty soon, all of the children walked in one-by-one. First Hennessey, then Stephen, then Samantha, then Chris, then Roxie. Although it was a small class, they were the main source of Kurt's joy every day, even though he failed to admit that to himself. He also had the advantage of getting to know each and every one of them very well.

Kurt peeked his head into the dressing room, "Once you're all tidied up, come on in and start stretching, guys! I'll be inside in just a few, I have to go do something." He received many 'OKAY's and 'SURE THING, 's and one 'UGH, YOU'RE ALWAYS GOING TO DO SOMETHING' from Hennessey.

"Blaine?"

"Oh, Kurt! Hi!"

"You're in a good mood today."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seemed kind of…I don't know, angry last night."

"I was just tired and hungry, that's all. Don't mind me. I'm like those Snickers commercials."

Kurt laughed at his reference, and was hiding his inner thoughts. _Should I ask now? Should I ask later? Oh no, I forgot to turn on music for the kids! Oh well, they'll make do with what they have for today. This is__** far **__more important._

**"**Hellooo? Kurt?" Blaine was waving his hand and calling the entire time Kurt was zoned out.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I was caught up in thoughts…"

"Ah, same thing happens to me most all the time."

"Uh, hey-um, uh, B-Blaine, c-could I ask you s-something?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever do you need?" Blaine smirked. He noticed Kurt's stuttering, and the smile faded away when he realized Kurt was probably asking something personal or awkward.

"Um, i-I was just kind of wondering…you know, w-would you like to g-go out with me, you know, s-sometime?" Kurt could barely make out his own words between his loss of breath and the terrifying fear of reject forming in his heart.

"Kurt, you know, I think you're awesome and all," Blaine started.

Kurt began thinking. _Oh gosh. Here it comes. I KNEW before class was a bad time!_

"I-I just, it's not that I don't think you're awesome, 'cause I do," Blaine continued.

Kurt kept thinking in between each of his pauses. _Why can't he just say it already? Get this over and done with and save me from my embarrassment._

"If you weren't so awesome, I probably wouldn't have hung out with you last night," Blaine took another nervous pause.

"Okay, Blaine," Kurt closed his eyes and shook his hands in a friendly way, "Just stop over-using the word 'awesome.' You're starting to sound like my step-brother Finn."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. He was soon swimming in thoughts, too. _How do I end this?_

Finally, he forced it out, "I have a boyfriend."

Kurt moved his lips, but his voice seemed to shut down, "Oh."

"I'm really, really sor-"

"Don't be. It isn't your fault, I was just not used to being around gay people and I figured why not seize the opportunity? But it really isn't you're fault, you know. So, um, bye," Kurt finished uneasy as he scurried back into the dance room.

Blaine felt so terrible, _What have I done? _He was, however, relieved to hear the sweetness of Kurt's natural personality bounce back when he returned to the students.

"Okay, guys! Where were we? Oh, right, middle of _Remember the Name, _right? Well, we have to learn the ending today! We still have a whole other song to work on!" Kurt spoke, quite peppy. _I have to sound happier than normal to show that I'm not upset about Blaine…well, at least while he's __**around.**_

Soon, their short time together was up. Kurt was actually a little disappointed to see them all go. No matter how much he swore they got in his nerves more than anything on this Earth, they were like family to him. Finn and Puck were okay, but more like forced roommates. Those kids seemed to be happy with him even if he wasn't in a good mood.

"Hey, Kurt!" Miss Katrina and Miss Raven said simultaneously.

"Kat? Rav? Hey!" Kurt greeted them back.

"I know it's kind of sudden, but do you want to have sort of a show-and-tell?" Raven suggested.

Blaine sat up. He'd only heard Raven say 'do you want to have sort of a show-and-tell' and thought it was just her and Kurt in there. _What are they doing?_

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Kurt replied, laughing.

Blaine took in what was happening, but his brain focused on an entirely different topic. _His laugh is so adorable… _He realized that everyone thought Blaine went home (he was only staying because he wanted to talk to Kurt afterwards) so he shot up and ran to the doorway. Luckily, no one had heard him rushing.

Raven and Katrina went into their complex beginning pose and Kurt turned on _Domino _by _Jessie J._

Kurt noticed Blaine standing in the doorway. _Oh gosh…why didn't he go home when he was supposed to? He's an hour over! Blaine is the last person I'd want to see right now, let alone dance in front of him! _Raven and Katrina continued dancing, although Kurt could barely pay attention. Blaine, on the other hand, was all for the performance! Kurt could tell in his eyes that he was truly mystified by their ability to dance like that for that long.

Kurt continued thinking. _Wait, maybe Blaine's just taken back by the fact they're getting along so nicely. Those two were always on the line. One week they're tied at the hip, the next they can't even be in the same room as each other. And back and forth and back and forth. It's annoying, really. _

Their routine ended, and they stared at Kurt expectantly. The girls whipped their heads around to see Blaine clapping loudly, a look of shock spread across his face.

"Wow, guys, that was amazing!" Blaine congratulated them with a wide grin, and then going back to leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hey Blaine! Thanks!" Raven said, "Why don't you come in? Kurt was just about to perform!"

She turned to Kurt and saw how his expression suddenly changed from a gaze to scared.

Raven added, "O-or if you have to go, that's cool, you know."

At this point, Kurt was wishing he could just disappear. He never would've met Blaine. He never would've had to deal with the drama that would come from this crush. _Oh, please don't say yes. Please don't say yes. Please don't say yes!_

Blaine thought for a second. _If I stay, I'll get to talk to Kurt for sure afterwards! _"Sure! Why not?"

Raven noticed Blaine was happier than normal, even though he tried to act casual.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and took his seat along the front of the room. Kurt looked uneasy, like he was about to throw up. He shifted and clenched his hand to his stomach. _Oh boy. I'm in for it._

**A/N: Hellooo! Finally updated this thing! :D I'm going to be out all weekend, so i won't get to update ANY of my stories until Sunday or Monday D:**

**Thank you all who favorited, alert-ed, and reviewed this story! You have no idea how thankful i am!  
>Lav ya!<strong>

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	4. Sugar Rush

"So, Kurt, why don't you teach Kat and I your _insane _choreography to _Sugar Rush?" _Raven suggested with a wide smile.

"I did _Sugar Rush? _By _Cash Cash?"_ Kurt questioned, the most obvious confusion face on.

"You did now!" Katrina laughed. "Rav and I were planning on asking if the three of us could choreograph a dance for _Sugar Rush _as amazing as yours for _Fame. _You know, to perform at Six Flags this year?"

"Y-Yeah! That would be awesome! We're performing at Six Flags in nearly 12 weeks. That only gives us 3 months to choreograph, practice, practice, practice, space it, then perform it. Are you sure we'd be able to get it all done in time?"

"Why wouldn't we? Kurt, we come here _every single day. _We'd have plenty of time to practice, trust me." Raven assured him.

"I was going to say that…" Katrina told Raven quietly. Kurt sighed and thought _Oh no. Here we go again._

"Oh, okay. Leave Blaine out," Blaine butted in, folding his arms like a five year old.

"Aww, Blainers, do you want to perform with us?" Katrina said as if she was talking to a baby.

"Uhm," Blaine laughed in a snotty like way, "That doesn't seem like such a good idea. I was only kidding, after all."

"Oh, come on Blaine, pleaseeeeee?" The girls begged simultaneously.

Kurt felt all the blood rush to his head, causing him to slide onto the floor with a thankfully quiet thump.

"Kurt, convince Blaine!" Raven begged playfully.

"Ha, I don't think that's possible," Kurt protested.

"Yeah! Convince him!" Katrina added, "I don't know, go kiss him or something!"

Kurt felt a blush creep up and take over his entire pale face. His eyes were staring Katrina down, wanting to kill her for even thinking that. Blaine, sadly, heard her comment and saw Kurt's complete reaction. This, of course, broke out in complete laughter.

"Yes, why don't you, Kurt?" Blaine questioned, not realizing how flirty that sounded. He just wanted to make the girls laugh.

"I-I'd rather not, Blaine," Kurt embarrassingly stated and then turned to his iPod for the song _Sugar Rush._

"Do you not find Blaine attractive? Kurt, are you straight?" Raven laughed along with Blaine and Katrina.

Kurt was on the verge of snapping. "CAN'T WE JUST FOCUS ON THE CHOREOGRAPHY, PLEASE?"

The three exchanged glances as if to say 'ooh, we got a bad boy over here.'

"So? Is that a yes to the performance?" Katrina finally spoke after an awkward silence towards Blaine.

"Um…I may still need that kiss from Kurt," Blaine answered with an ominous grin on his face.

"Kurt? Please?" Raven dropped to her knees in front of Kurt as if begging for mercy.

Kurt laughed finally, rolling his eyes. "If it means we'd have a better dance, another time, Blaine."

Kurt turned around to set up the music, and Blaine did a silent 'YES' gesture. Not that he longed for Kurt's kiss, just to make the girls giggle some more. Seeing them getting along was a rare event, so he wanted to take all the advantage he could.

They were about fifteen minutes into practice, about 30 seconds of choreography finished and almost perfected. Well, nearly perfected on Kurt, Katrina, and Raven's part. Blaine, on the other hand, was having the hardest time of his life.

_**I took my time  
>I never touched when you taste you tease me<strong>_

"Ow! Kurt, watch where you're turning!" Blaine screamed.

_**All night, sugar rush  
>Just gimme a taste tonight<br>**_"KATRINA! YOU STEPPED ON MY TOES ON PURPOSE, I SWEAR!"

_**Oh oh oh girl you're too much  
>I'm burning up right now, and I need your touch<br>**_"Raven, why do I have to be in the corner for this part? I want to be in the center! I don't care if everyone has to be in the corners!"

_**Come on let's take a ride  
><strong>_"It's not humanly possible for my toes to point like that."

_**Crash and we'll collide  
>Just give it a chance tonight<strong>_

Raven stopped the music, glaring at Blaine. "Blaine, I think we'd all agree on this that YOU'RE A BIG BABY! GOSH, HASN'T KURT TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING? YOU LISTEN TO HIM TEACH EVERYDAY; ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT RULES: YOU GET WHAT YOU GET AND YOU DON'T GET UPSET! STOP BEING SUCH A…A…"

"Katrina," Kurt finished Raven's sentence.

"Hey!" Katrina frowned.

"I was only kidding, sweetheart," Kurt smiled and planted a small kiss to Katrina's cheek.

"Now why can't you do that to Blaine?" Raven smiled, noticing Kurt's gesture.

"Yeah, why can't you?" Blaine cut in.

"Because Katrina's a _girl _and I'm _not straight,_" Kurt informed only Raven, not daring to look Blaine in the eye at such an awkward situation.

"So? Blaine's _gay _and you're _a boy! _You'd both obviously enjoy it," Raven responded quickly.

"Blaine has a boyfriend!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine laughed again. "I really wouldn't mind."

"No. There's…there's other reasons." Kurt stuttered.

"What reasons?" Blaine inquired.

"…So do I."

**A/N: **

**Song used:**

**Sugar Rush by Cash Cash**

**Fame by Naturi Naughton (mentioned, not sung)**

**Sorry it took soo long for me to update, guys! Been busy and i tend to look at all my stories on FF and pick which one i want to write the next chapter for, and i was doing Whose Laughing Now so much that i got sick of all the drama and wrote this story cos this one's more bright and fun XD!**

**Also, short chapter i know, my apologies for that, too. It was just all forming together in my head and i wanted to end here.**

**Please review what you thought!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and subscribed!**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	5. Phobias

Blaine was unbelievably, incredibly shocked. _How could he have just asked me out a few hours ago and then turn around and say he already has a boyfriend?_ "Is that so?"

"Of course," Kurt's worried face turned into a miniature smirk. "Why, are you questioning these _winning _good looks?"

Blaine refused to laugh even the slightest bit. "No."

"Are you jealous?"

Blaine's heart started to pound. _That's exactly it. Am I…jealous? _"No, of course not. I too have a boyfriend, if you couldn't remember."

"Good. Then it seems we have no problem," Kurt forced, turning away as he noticed Raven and Katrina staring back and forth at the two of them like it was a tennis match. The room shifted into an uncomfortable silence for the next two minutes. Raven and Katrina were having that telepathic conversation that all best friends seemed to have when they needed it.

Finally, Raven as her outgoing self, spoke up. "Hey, guys, it's late. We should probably be heading home."

"Wait!" Kurt yelled as he pulled the final loop in his shoe lace. "Can you give me a ride home? I hate walking alone in the dark."

"You seemed to beg me to let you last time…" Blaine interjected.

Kurt was easily aggravated. "Well now's different, Blaine! You proved a point and now I'm scared!"

"Our truck only has two front seats, and I'm taking Katrina home," Raven apologized.

"Perfect," Kurt responded, obviously annoyed.

"I could drive you," Blaine sympathetically told Kurt.

Kurt stared into his beautiful eyes and for a second, he was lost in time. "Uh, um, no that's fine, Blaine. On second thought I really have no problem walking."

"Please, don't be stupid," Blaine said at a normal tone and then, Raven and Katrina were heading out the door.

"BYE KAT, RAV!" Kurt screamed.

"BYE KURT, BLAINE!" They both yelled back at the same time.

Now, Blaine talked a bit quieter even though they were the only two there. "I know that earlier we had a little…"

"Disagreement," Kurt finished. "Yeah, I know. I'm not upset, really. I just needed some _alone _time since…well, Katrina and Raven asked me to choreograph a whole new routine in just a few months."

"I'm not letting you walk alone, Kurt."

"Oh, _please, _Blaine! I beg to differ. I'm not a teenager anymore; I can make decisions by myself."

"You _technically _turn 20 in eleven months…"

"BLAINE! That's not the point. I mean: if I want to walk alone in the dark, I can."

"I won't let you walk _alone."_

"So, what now, I suppose you're going to walk with me and leave your car here?"

"Just say the word."

"Blaine, you're obviously high or something. Go home. Better yet, you're not driving, I am. Get in the car, now."

"But Kuuuurrtttt!"

"_Now, _Blaine Anderson."

"Fine."

Blaine walked to the car peppy as Kurt packed up his bag. _Wow, _Blaine thought, _getting him to get in the car with me was easier than I thought! _Once situated, Kurt came walking outside with his dance bags in hand. He neatly tucked them into the backseat of Blaine's car and softly crept into the driver's seat.

"But if you're driving," Blaine started. "Then how are you going to get home when you drop me off?"

"I can walk, as I said before," Kurt replied, not taking his hands off the steering wheel or his eyes off the road.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're _not."_

"Okay, Blaine, have it your way. If you want me to call Finn to come get me, I will."

"Sir Hummel?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Where art thou your cellular device?"

The light turned red and Kurt dove into his pockets to try to find it. After frantic seconds for what felt like hours, Kurt rose his head so it was close to Blaine's who was already staring into Kurt's eyes. "I…I don't know."

"Exactly."

"H-How did you know I left it at home…?"

"I overheard you saying it to Samantha."

"Oh…well, okay, I guess."

"So how are you getting home?"

"I don't actually know that part…"

"Well then!" Blaine became louder with a smile forming on his face. "I guess you'll just be stuck with me then."

"Excuse moi?"

"Why don't you just say over?"

"Blaine..I, I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Um…the-the boyfriend…might…be jealous…"

"What's his name?"

"His name is…uh, Jeremiah."

"Strange."

"How so?"

"I had this major crush on a guy named Jeremiah back in high school."

Kurt nearly stopped the car. _Nice to know you could fall for a guy who's almost twice your age before you'd fall for me._ Kurt was also freaking out because he knew he couldn't stay there for a completely different reason. _It would be too much to handle. Blaine? Staying the night? I'd be a mess. Nothing like falling for the guy who just wants to have sleepovers like friends!_

"Kurt," Blaine tried to snap Kurt out of his trance.

"Blaine."

"I know there's another reason for you not wanting to stay over that you're just not telling me. You're mad at me, I know it."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Kurt you're mad at me!"

"I SAID I'M NOT BLAINE NOW ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Kurt accidentally swerved the car outside of the correct lane which sent fear to Blaine's eyes. Taking that as a warning, Blaine was silent the rest of the car ride. Suddenly, the car pulled into Blaine's driveway.

"How'd you remember where I live?" Blaine asked.

"When we have to choreograph a brand new routine with a competition in two hours and needed someone's house to practice it at, I don't usually forget those things," Kurt stated without a smile as he opened up his car door and Blaine opened up his.

"Kurt,"

"What do you want, Blaine?"

"Just stay the night. If you don't want to even talk to me, I get it. But please, just—I don't want you to walk twenty blocks in the dark."

"You know the exact number of blocks it is from your house to mine?" Kurt asked with his eye brow raised.

"I've…driven to your house quite a few times before."

Kurt thought about what he was agreeing to. Although he wished he wouldn't have come to work that day, he wished he wouldn't have fallen in love with Blaine much more. If he hadn't, he could have just agreed to this and been here with absolutely no worries whatsoever. _I can't stay tonight. I'm not going to. Blaine's phone service is down, but that's okay. I can have him drive me or something. I'm not staying. I'm going to tell him no. _"Fine."

"Awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kurt in excitement.

Kurt winced at the action, causing Blaine to snap out of his happiness and let go. "Sorry, overexcitement."

"I had no idea my presence was that much of a joy to you," Kurt still had no smile at all. He stepped up to the front door and Blaine opened it and led him inside.

"Well, it _is. _And you should be _proud."_

Kurt still didn't have the slightest show of happiness or being loved, which made Blaine start to think about what _he _was agreeing to. _If Kurt stays the night acting like this, tomorrow is going to be pure hell for me. _

"Here's the bedroom," Blaine opened the door and took Kurt's bag and threw it on the bed.

"_The _bedroom? The famous one I've been hearing about?" Kurt finally cracked a joke, unable to hold his grudge against Blaine any longer. _Maybe tonight won't be so bad. Maybe Blaine won't unintentionally do things that only couples would do. I've noticed that, now. Blaine would act all flirty on you no matter who you are and not even realize he's leading them on. Why do you have to do these things to me?_

Blaine laughed, recognizing Kurt's first positive action of the night. "The one and only."

"Hey, be careful with those bags! That has my moisturizers in there and without them I look like a hot mess, trust me."

Blaine stepped awfully close to Kurt. In an instant, all those hopes Kurt had going were gone. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, keeping his face inches away from Kurt's. "Kurt, don't say that about yourself. I'm sure you'd look hot as ever with nothing on."

Kurt's eye brow rose. "_Hot? Nothing on? _Blaine, what message are you exactly trying to get across?"

Blaine blushed and took his hand away, stepping back a bit. "Uh, um, that's n-not what I meant, Kurt. I-I meant, I mean, what I meant was that—uh, I mean no moisturizers…and…stuff. I meant by 'hot' was um 'stunning' or 'al natural'."

Kurt fake laughed to not put Blaine under any pressure, even though he wanted to shoot Blaine for saying things like that to someone who _just _confessed their crush for him. "Blaine, I get it, I just wanted to see how creepy you would act."

Blaine let out a deep breath, looking relieved. "You're a real jerk, you know that?"

Kurt fake laughed once again. _Taken the things you've been putting me through unintentionally and purposely? I'd say you're the jerk here. _"I know, I know."

Kurt's phone beeped. "Oh, probably Jeremiah, sorry I really have to read this."

Blaine nodded sadly and walked away. _Well, his attitude is out of the way. Now how am I going to pry his phone from him so he won't talk to…__**him?**__ Wait…phone? _"Hey, Kurt, where'd you get your phone?"

"Oh! Look at that, back pocket! Guess the back pockets are kind of hard to reach when you're driving. _Oh! _I guess this means I can call Finn now. Thanks for the offer to let me stay over though, Blaine. It was really sweet."

"O-or you could stay anyway, if you want. It's really late, I'm sure Finn wouldn't want to come get you this late."

Kurt was utterly confused. _Why would Blaine say he's not interested and then go ahead and practically beg at my feet for me to stay with him?_ "Fair enough, okay."

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand to pull him to the kitchen. Kurt jerked once again, causing Blaine to let go and blush furiously. _Okay, _Kurt thought, _I'm not sure how much longer I can put up with this touchy stuff. I should just say that I have Haphephobia _(**A/N: Fear of being touched or touching)**_ or something. _

"So, what shall we have for dinner?" Blaine asked. Kurt was pinned up against the refrigerator/freezer as Blaine reached for the handle to the freezer. His hand brushed up against Kurt's cheek and Kurt nearly died.

"_Haphephobia!" _Kurt screamed with his eyes closed.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just um, a little haphephobic. That's all."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Well, for starters, your _job _is spotting children and that involves touching."

"…Right."

"If you don't want to get close to me just say so. I wasn't trying to, or anything, but you're kind of in the way of the portal to TV dinners."

"I-It's not that, I just…um, TV dinners? No no no, I'm going to teach you to cook tonight. This is unhealthy, Blaine."

Blaine groaned. "I have Mageirocophobia." **(A/N: Fear of cooking.)**

Kurt smiled. "Oh really? Well I have Blainophobia, guess we'll both have to suffer."

"That's a real phobia?"

"It is now."

"What does this 'Blainophobia' mean?"

"Fear of Blaine Anderson, obviously," Kurt said as he dug beneath the sink to retrieve the pots and pans.

"That's not what you said before class today," Blaine commented, leaning against the counter.

He noticed how Kurt suddenly looked hurt with tears in his eyes.

"Uh, Kurt—"

"I have to use the bathroom," Kurt said quickly and then scurried off.

Blaine pounded his head against the counter. _Why did I have to go ahead and say that? What's wrong with me?_

**A/N: I found a website with a list of phobias and i thought it was so awesome i had to incorporate it somehow :D**

**Yes, i plan on getting drama-ful with the children (i know, i know) and mention them more (simply because they're awesome!) I HATE putting A/N notes in the middle of the story, it just takes you out of the created world, but i know that most people don't read the A/N at the top and bottom of stories and if you don't then you MOST LIKELY wouldn't understand what the heck those terms meant.**

**Please leave a review of what you thought!**

**I was away all weekend and came back to THOUSANDS of emails from favorites, reviews, and alerts! I even got author alerts thank you all SO much! **


	6. Sharing a Plate

"Kurt, open up," Blaine said for the thousandth time as he banged his hand on the door. "I know you're not really peeing in there."

"Yes, I am," Kurt responded, door still closed.

"Why haven't I heard anything yet?"

"Well I can't go with you staring at me like that!"

"I'm not staring. That is humanly impossible."

"You're staring through the door, I can feel it."

"No I'm not! I swear I have Urophobia!" **(A/N: Fear of pee or peeing).**

"You're afraid of Europe?"

"No, not _Europhobia, _I meant _Urophobia."_

"Stop trying to make me laugh, Blaine, what you said what uncalled for."

"I know that, and I'm sorry I really should have been more careful with controlling my words."

"You know how embarrassing that was for me and partially the reason I didn't want to come over tonight, Blaine. Don't you have any idea how much this is killing me?"

"So that's why yo-…yes, Kurt, I'm really sorry. Please open up? Now _I _have to pee."

"I thought you said you had Urophobia."

"Well, in some cases I can bend the rules. Now please open the freaking door already!"

"I have Agoraphobia." **(A/N: Fear of doors.)**

"I'm not kidding, Kurt, I'm about to pee my pants."

"Well wouldn't that be a sight to see!"

"Open the door and I'll let you teach me how to cook."

With that, the door swung open and Kurt walked forcefully past Blaine, hitting his shoulder against his.

"I thought you had Haphephobia!" Blaine yelled, rubbing his sore arm.

"Not when it comes to anger I don't," Kurt was in the other room smiling so Blaine couldn't see.

Blaine took a long time in the bathroom. It wasn't like he was only peeing, he also took a few minutes to freshen up so Kurt couldn't tell that he'd been crying when Kurt ran into the bathroom. _I'm sure Kurt would be all 'aww' if he found out, but I really don't want him to know that hurting him really affected me; so, extra hair gel just to be safe. _Blaine stepped out of the bathroom and Kurt gasped.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you _ever _apply more hair gel than you already have in your hair? That has to be some kind of sin!"

"I thought you were atheist…?"

"How do you know these things, Blaine?"

"Um," Blaine laughed. "I work at the front desk, remember? I hear and see everything that goes on in both classrooms."

"That is…ultimate stalker level…"

"Not really when you think about it. You should really keep those things to yourself, next time."

"What's so wrong with sharing with people?"

"Well, now I know exactly what things you're afraid of. For instance: Haphephobia, Agoraphobia, etc."

"Exactly. Only those two. I happen to know that you have Mageirocophobia, Urophobia, Europhobia, etc."

"That's only three…"

"Still one more than you."

"Okay, can we start cooking already, please?"

In about three hours, the boys finished cooking and Blaine was setting the table for them.

"Uh-oh…" He said, staring into the cabinet.

"What?" Kurt asked as he set down two cups.

"I only own one plate."

"Really, Blaine, one plate? Not even two in case one breaks? _One? _What are you afraid of plates?"

"You don't have a name for that one?"

"No I don't, actually."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to share a plate, then."

Kurt's eyes grew wide and he turned to fix the cups even though they were already perfect and there were only two of them. _Dinner? Blaine? Sharing a plate? Why does he continue to put me through this?_ "It's fine, really, I'm not hungry."

"Kurt, you've been on your feet dancing for four hours in a row. You're eating dinner with me before you pass out."

"Blaine, it's fine."

"No, it's not. How much do you want?"

"I'M NOT SHARING A PLATE WITH YOU, BLAINE!" Kurt snapped for the second time tonight.

Blaine put just a little bit of the masterpiece in Blaine's world, (basic meatloaf in Kurt's world) onto the plate. He handed it off to Kurt and then went back into the kitchen and just leaned against the counter.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I, was barely moving. You, are going to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you said you'd prefer not to share a plate. So, here's your food. Eat, I insist."

Kurt rolled his eyes and forced a smile despite how angry he was. "Get over here."

Blaine jumped happily and grabbed two forks out of the drawer. The two sat down to eat and Blaine scooted his chair closer and closer to Kurt's.

"Mind if I back up a little bit?" Kurt asked with a grin playing on his face.

"Why? Don't like my presence?"

"Claustrophobic, Blaine." **(A/N: Fear of tight spaces or being crowded).**

"I'm not trying to be inappropriate, but I really don't feel like cleaning up the masterpiece up off the floor, if that's okay with you. I have a fear of messes. So, we'll both have to suffer."

"Don't have one for that?"

"Nope, and now we're even."

The boys finished their food. Well, Blaine finished the food. Kurt, on the other hand, nibbled here and there but didn't actually bother to take bites.

"Phagophobia?" Blaine asked. **(A/N: Fear of eating or swallowing).**

"No, but I'm watching my figure, Blaine," Kurt responded.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?"

"No, what?"

"Have one of those moments like the lady and the tramp where you eat the noodles and then the other person ends up kissing you. Just never found a guy willing to do that. Dumb thought, I know."

"It's not dumb, Blaine. I'd actually be all for that; I think it's adorable!"

"So you'd want to try it with me?"

Kurt paused. _What is he doing? Is he crazy? He has a boyfriend and I have to contact Jeremiah to have him pretend to be my boyfriend…and I'm not exactly sure I want to do this right now, anyway. I have horses in my stomach and I hate that feeling! Why won't you just leave me alone? Oh, but I really want to…_ "Uh, um, uh…Philematophobia." **(A/N: Fear of kissing).**

"Well, I'm sure your boyfriend would love that," Blaine joked.

"I was only kidding, Blaine."

"Uh, yeah—so was I," Blaine tried to cover up his lie. Kurt bought it, so maybe he was a better actor than he thought.

"So, how is he?'

"Excuse moi?"

"I mean what's your boyfriend like? You rarely talk about him, I mean, you asked me out and didn't mention the fact that you had a boyfriend."

Kurt blushed. _Crap…I didn't think about it that way…how am I going to play this off?_ "He's, uh…really something, you know? He's uh…good, he's good, I guess. Off this topic, how's yours? I mean, you've only talked about him once."

"Sebastian? Oh gosh, where do I begin? He's so sweet! Like, last week we were buying coffee and there was a homeless person outside and he bought a coffee for him! He's got the most gorgeous eyes, they're like brown and green in one."

"Hazel?"

"Ommetophobia, how should I know?" Blaine laughed. **(A/N: Fear of eyes).** "Anyway, he has the most charming smile. I mean, this guy smiled once and I knew I wanted him to be mine for sure. He has an outstanding fashion sense and he always manages to wear the clothes that make him look _just _righ-"

"Blaine!"

"Right, anyway. His laugh drives every girl _crazy! _Lucky for me, he chose _moi _and not _them. _I could go on and on about how fantastic he is, but I'm sure you'd just start getting jealous that I can kiss him and you can't," Blaine winked.

_More like jealous of him being able to kiss you and I can't, _Kurt thought. "Uh, uh yeah, I would." Kurt fake laughed.

Blaine could tell his laugh was fake.

"So anyway," Blaine continued. "When we first kissed, it was…magical. Like I felt the sparks and I knew that he actually cared about me, you know what I mean? It wasn't just kissing, it felt real."

With every word that was coming out of Blaine's mouth, Kurt died just a little bit more. _Does he even realize what he's putting me through? Can't he just shut up? I should have never asked him about Sebastian._

"—I know I'm blabbing about how great Sebas-"

"So! Why don't we just go get ready for sleep, huh?"

Blaine shot him a confused glance. "Laliophobia, much?" **(A/N: Fear of talking).**

"You don't want to go to bed?" Kurt raised an eye brow.

"Not necessarily, no."

"Somniphobia, much?" **(A/N: Fear of sleeping).**

"I was thinking we could watch a movie or something."

"Not to sound too pushy or anything, but I'm really tired especially after the extra dance practice. Mind if I just pass out?" _I just don't want to be around you right now. _

"Not at all! Oh you need clothes."

"It's fine, really. I can just run home tomorrow morning and change, I can wear this to bed for now. I wouldn't want to be stealing your clothes." _I'm not changing in your house._

"Please, Kurt, allow me. You must be all sweaty in those clothes anyway—no offense."

"None taken, it's true. But I'm not changing, you hear me? I can just go home tomorrow morning, no big deal." _I can't wait to get out of here._

"Fine, fine. You want a toothbrush or something?"

"I could use my finger, it's been done before." _I'm not using your toothbrush or any extras that you have touched._

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Are you okay?'

"Why wouldn't I be?" _Why wouldn't I not be?_

"You seem…different. Like you're trying to rush this or something."

"I'm just really tired and no offense but you won't stop talking." _I just can't stand you right now._

"None taken—it's true. Okay, fine. Go ahead."

"Where do I sleep?" _Please be as far away from you as possible._

"You can sleep on my bed."

"Excuse moi?" _I'm going to hit him._

"Oh! No, no not that way! I meant I would sleep on the floor! You don't think I'm _that p_sycho, do you?"

Kurt fake laughed for the millionth time that night. "Of course not!" _Of course I do. _"I was only kidding, I knew you were going to sleep on the floor."

Kurt started to walk away to the bedroom, noticing Blaine only turned around to watch him walk away. _This feels so awkward…having Blaine staring at me as I walk down his hallway. _"Wait," Kurt started. "I'm sleeping on the floor. This is _your _house after all, and I really don't want to be intruding your bed." _I'm not sleeping in the same place you once slept._

"No way! I get the floor, I called it. I have Clinophobia, okay? You caught me." **(A/N: Fear of beds).**

"Fine, fine. You're just lucky I have Rhypophobia so I'm not going to fight you for the floor." **(A/N: Fear of dirt). **_I'm not going to fight you for anything, because you'd probably just make me hate you more than I already do._

"Hey! My floors aren't _that _dirty…"

Kurt laughed and walked into Blaine's room. Ignoring Blaine's previous protests, he grabbed a pillow and blanket from Blaine's bed and curled up on the floor. Kurt tried falling asleep. _Don't think about Blaine. Don't think about Blaine. Think about…Mercedes. She always makes you smile. Or last night's episode of 'Whose Line Is It Anyway'. _Kurt's brain obeyed. Well, it did as Kurt asked until he finally fell asleep. Once he drifted off, he had no control over his thoughts and he began dreaming simply of Blaine's smile or Blaine's laugh or when Blaine begged him to do romantic things that startled Kurt.

Blaine walked into his room after watching the most recent episode of _Lost _on demand. He immediately noticed Kurt's repetitive sighs in his sleep. _Or…is he even sleeping? _ "Kurt?"

No response.

"Kuuuuurt?"

No response.

"Hellooo? Are you awake?"

Kurt finally sighed once more and turned over to see Blaine kneeling over him. Kurt opened his eyes and let out a gasp. "Blaine! Wh-what are you doing?"

Blaine realized how close he was and immediately backed off, lying down on his bed. "Sorry, sorry. Just was checking if you were awake or not. What were you dreaming about?"

Kurt blushed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you were constantly sighing in content during your sleep. I just wanted to know what was making you so happy."

"N-nothing."

"Oneirphobia, much?" **(A/N: Fear of dreams).**

"Just thinking about Broadway and everything. Specifically how nice it would be do be on it."

"Oh."

"Why the solemn 'oh'?

"I was kind of hoping it was me," Blaine smiled.

"Blaine!"

"Oh no no no! I meant like in a friend way! I would never—not like that, Kurt."

"I know, I know. I was only messing with you."

"…Right, okay. Well, goodnight, Kurt."

_I'm not replying to you. I'm sick of these mixed signals you're giving me. I won't say GOODnight to you. _"Goodnight, Blaine."

**A/N: And i shall continue with the phobia references :D (just so you know: it's not always going to have constant phobia references, i just wanted to very badly make it their 'thing' because Kurt came out with Hapephobia randomly.)**

**Also: Kurt's not really mad at Blaine, his conscience just wants him to be for making him fall in love with him. But, of course, Kurt doesn't listen to his conscience and that's why i show the two so you can see what Kurt thinks and what he really says.**

**PLEASE leave a review of what you thought! I really need feedback to make this story more interesting and have ideas and everything!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, alert-ed, and reviewed! Love you SO much it makes me feel so loved :)**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	7. Hennessey?

Morning came and Kurt was woken up by Blaine lying next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, though they were still fluttering from being suddenly awake. There was barely any light in the room and based on Kurt's dreams, he was starting to wonder if Blaine was actually there or not.

"B-Blaine?"

"Good morning," Blaine said with a smile.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Waking you up?"

"Why are you…so close?"

Blaine once again took notice to how close he was lying next to Kurt and backed up; just as he did last night. "Sorry, again. I just…naturally kind of get close to people and touch when needed, you know? Not that kind of touch, but grabbing their hand or something. I hope it doesn't freak you out or anything like tha—"

"Blaine, it's fine. Really."

"No I feel bad, I've been making you uncomfortable."

"No, you haven't!"

"Yeah I have!"

"Says who?"

"Says your constant wincing to every action and facial expressions last night."

Kurt blushed. "We have school, I should get up and stuff."

"Right, you wanted me to drive you back home, right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Kurt ran out of the house after freshening up a bit and leaned on Blaine's car waiting for Blaine to come out.

Blaine came out and stopped in his path. _That's not…is it? He looks…so…_

"What?" Kurt asked, checking his clothing.

"N-nothing, just thought you were someone else for a second," Blaine lied.

Kurt smiled and opened up the passenger car door. Blaine hopped in the driver seat. Blaine tried to drive as fast as possible to Kurt's house so he still had time to change and then hurry up to school.

"Here we are," Blaine said stopping the car in Kurt's driveway. Kurt quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and dove out of the car.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"…You really want me in there?"

"No one's home, I'm scared."

"Where's Finn and Puck?"

"Finn leaves for work at 6 AM and Puck is unemployed so Finn dragged him along this morning to offer him a job."

Blaine noticed that Kurt took out his puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but only because we're in a rush and you're not going to leave me alone until I do."

Kurt ran inside and ran into his bed room with Blaine following close behind.

"Blaine?" _Is he stupid?_

"Yes?"

"Are you seriously going to_ watch _me change?" _If he says yes as a joke, I'm going to hurt him. Not even kidding this time._

"Uh, um, n-no, of course not I just didn't know where to go, that's all."

"Okay," _Sure, sure. _"You can just wait out there for a minute. I won't take my usual hour-long route."

"Thanks."

Kurt came out soon, and Blaine stood up and was shocked at what he saw. _Kurt? He looks…he smells…why didn't I notice this before?_ _Here he is asking me out and I turned __**that **__down? What was I thinking?_

"What, what is it, Blaine? This is the second time today you've stared at me like that and I'm starting to worry if my face is really that bad without moisturizers…"

"Kurt! You're face is fine, you're always fine." _So fine. _"Please, stop doubting yourself. Not to sound rude, but it's really getting on my nerves how often you put yourself down. I've never seen a person hate themselves so much! And I was only staring because you just happened to be there and I was…thinking."

"Sebastian?"

_Oh right. That's what I was thinking when I turned Kurt down. Wait…I wasn't thinking about him…but it'd be better if Kurt thought so. _"Yeah, him."

Kurt gave a fake smile which Blaine classified as fake right away.

"We should get going," Kurt suggested.

"Yeah you're right."

The two boys loaded back into the car and Blaine pulled up the a highway that was not the usual way to get to the school.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"You seem to ask that a lot," Blaine laughed. "Turns out we're about 30 minutes early, and I'm starved so I was wondering if we could stop for some quick breakfast."

"You can, don't ask me I mean it's your car."

"Fair enough. Kurt, you _are _going to eat, right?"

"No promises."

"Kurt! You're going to die of starvation or something! You had Cheerio's practice yesterday for two hours and then dance class for four hours and barely nibbled at dinner! I'm seriously starting to worry."

"I'm fine, trust me. Why are you even caring so much?"

"Philophobia, much?" **(A/N: Fear of falling or being in love).**

"Now when did I ever say or even hint I was _in love _with you?"

"Oh, that's what that meant? I thought it meant fear of being cared for…"

"Mhm, nice cover up. Just because I…asked you _something _does not mean that I am _in love _with you. I am perfectly happy with Jeremiah." Kurt whipped out his phone and made sure Blaine couldn't see who he was sending the text to.

_To: Jeremiah_

_Hey! It's Kurt, remember me? Well, I kind of need to pretend that you're my boyfriend. It's a…uh, bet with Blaine. You remember him too, right? Well, please help me out. I don't have feelings for you, don't worry. I just really need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for me._

_From: Jeremiah_

_Of course I remember you Kurt! Sure thing, oh little Blainey-boy? He used to have this major crush on me, he still kind of freaks me out…why do you even like him?_

_To: Jeremiah_

_Whoa! Who said I liked him? It's just a bet and I need you to prove to him that we're dating._

_From: Jeremiah_

_So every time you contact me I have to pretend we're dating now?_

_To: Jeremiah_

_Pretty much. Up for the challenge?_

_From: Jeremiah_

_Any time._

"Who you textin'?" Blaine nosily asked.

"Um, uh, Jeremiah."

"Oh," Blaine sadly replied, pulling into the Dunkin Donuts parking lot closest to the college.

Blaine hopped out of the car the same time Kurt did and the two walked into Dunkin Donuts.

"Of course. You make me promise to eat something and then you go ahead and bring me to one of the greasiest fast food places on Earth," Kurt disgustingly said.

"This is a good start, right?" Blaine smiled and winked.

Kurt winced at the wink. _Stop winking at me. I'm not interested anymore._ Blaine noticed his movement when he winked and blushed and turned away.

"So," Blaine finally spoke. "What are you going to eat?"

"Nothing," Kurt nonchalantly replied.

"Then I guess I'm splitting a bagel with you."

"Uh, I don't think so, Anderson!" _No way in hell am I eating the same food as you. That crosses the line._

"Oh come on, they're too big for me to eat by myself! Pleeeeeease?"

"I said no, Blaine. That's final. Guess you'll have to just go share with Sebastian." _Like I'm sure you'd rather anyway._

Blaine just stared at him. _Is that a tint of jealously I hear? _"Um, what makes you say that?"

Kurt waited to tell his response until after the two sat down with two coffees and a large bagel on a tray. "I'm waiting," Blaine continued.

"Well you seemed to not have a problem going on and on about him last night."

"I'm sorry, did that bother you?" Blaine said but not in an apologetic tone, more like an angered tone.

"Well no, but it's not that polite to invite someone over and then brag about your boyfriend like that. Just for the next time I come over," Kurt said with a wink.

_Oh, so you can wink but I can't? _"And why would you be coming over?"

"Now that I know for sure where you live, I can just swing by whenever I feel like it."

"True."

"Plus you were practically begging me to stay last night when I insisted Finn picked me up."

Blaine blushed. "I haven't had a sleepover since high school…"

"Gosh you're such a kid!" Kurt laughed and punched Blaine's shoulder playfully.

Someone's phone beeped.

_Of course Jeremiah has to ruin our time, _Blaine thought.

_Of course Sebastian has to ruin our time, _Kurt thought.

"Well I should check to see if that's mine or yours," Kurt said.

"I don't currently have a cell phone, remember? Didn't pay the bills?"

"Right, must be mine."

Surprisingly enough, it was an email.

_From: Hennessey _

_Hey Mr. Kurt, I know, I know. Why would Hen ever bother to email the one person she hates the most? Well, I overheard your little converse with Blaine and I just wanted to say that I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. Yeah, it's kind of creepy having your 14 year old student offer help, but you could always just swing by my place if you need anything._

"Does that say…_Hennessey?" _Blaine covered his mouth in shock.

"Nosy! …But I know, right?" Kurt replied, smiling.

_To: Hennessey _

_You're email scared Blaine and I. We thought we were hallucinating. You heard that? Um, yeah I don't know what to say…but, uh, thanks I guess. I probably won't be showing up any time soon, I wouldn't want to be that creepy teacher than invades your privacy and shows up at your house in need of dating advice. But yeah, thanks, Hen._

"What were you two talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, um, dance routines. She was just double checking that it was okay that next week I explained the opening steps to her once again. I swear that axel turn into the right side leap into a left split is just her weakness this year. Even Chris got it with all the training I put them through!" Kurt lied.

"Ah, I would not know what any of those terms mean," Blaine laughed.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Hey, Blaine?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Stop copying me."

"Stop copying me."

"Blaine, I'm serious."

"Blaine, I'm serious."

"SHUT UP!"

Blaine took Kurt's death glare as a warning and slumped in his seat.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Why is it that you ignore me in college everyday and hang out with the 'cooler crowd' and then all of a sudden you ask me to stay over your house?"

"W-well, I-I…uh, um, well…"

"Mhm."

"Kurt—"

"Can it, Blaine. You put me through this crap every day and I didn't even realize what a fool I was until now. You know why I thought of this? Because in about 10 minutes you're going to go back to ignoring me."

"Kurt please—"

"I don't want to talk about it, Blaine."

"Kurt if you would jus-"

"Blaine, shut up."

"Gosh you've been nothing but mad at me since I invited you over last night!"

"Well maybe it was because I was tired, as I said, and you have no excuse with the embarrassing things you said to me last night!"

"I apologized, number one, and I'm a human; we make mistakes, number two. I Mean, obviously the incredible Kurt doesn't because no one can get mad at Kurt, Kurt can only get mad at people."

"Blaine, I said I was done talking about this."

"Kurt, if you don't talk about this, then we won't ever be fine again."

"_Again? _When have we ever _been _fine, Blaine?"

"Kurt, you know what? _I'm _done talking about this."

"Fine! We're going to be late for class. On second thought, I want to go home."

"Who said I was driving you back?"

Kurt sat, wide eyed. _Would he really just leave me here like that? Oh, I have to apologize. _"Fine! Don't drive me back!"

"My pleasure," Blaine said, standing up from the table and borderline running to his car. Kurt sat and watched through the window. _I can't believe he actually did that! _Kurt thought. Blaine quickly started the car and drove away much slower than Kurt had expected.

Kurt's eyes began watering, until he received another email and hesitated to answer it.

_From: Hennessey _

_You okay, Mr. Kurt? You sound upset… No, don't be alarmed. I'm not planning to dump a bucket of honey on your head like you overheard me telling Roxie last week. _

Kurt didn't know what to reply. _How can she just see through me like that? _Just then, Kurt received a text message, which he wasn't exactly sure he had the strength to reply to either.

_From: Blaine_

_Caught up in the moment…I'm sorry. You didn't think I was __**that **__cruel, did you? Get in the car._

Kurt smiled and looked up out the window. He spotted Blaine staring at him from inside his car. Kurt slowly walked outside, not being that annoying rush-y type of person who had an obvious grudge on Blaine. He stepped into the car and instead of meeting Blaine's gaze like he originally expected, he saw Blaine lock his eyes on the road and lock the doors once Kurt closed it.

"So where to?" Blaine asked not cracking his usual smile.

"Home pleas-…actually, 1563 Ocean Drive, please," Kurt responded, feeling more uneasy than when he had asked out Blaine. The entire car ride was silent, neither Blaine nor Kurt dared to start a conversation after their fight. Both of them obviously were still pretty angry with each other for what was said and done. After about 20 minutes of Blaine yelling at the GPS for getting the directions wrong and Kurt trying not to let his giggles show, Blaine pulled up in a drive way.

"Thanks, Bla-"

"Bye."

Kurt looked like an incredible mixture of hurt and fury in that moment. Blaine wouldn't even let him finish his thank you, and that just made Kurt all the more furious with him.

Kurt took a long, soothing deep breath and knocked three times slowly on the door. He tried this once again, and it immediately opened to an expensive luxury household.

"Mr. Kurt?" The voice asked, staring very shocked.

"Hennessey?"

**A/N: LOL! I'm sorry, but i love Hennessey. She's my absolute favorite character in this story (Chris being a close second.) I just realized: i love how Kurt knew Hennessey's address at the top of his head. I'm currently working on 8 and i barely wrote anything so...**

**PLEASE PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW WITH IDEAS OR FUNNY OR ROMANTIC OR ANGSTY THINGS! SOMETHING, ANYTHING!**

**It's not that i don't have anything to continue with, i just REALLY want some other ideas because it gets boring making it up on your own XD**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	8. Making Up For It

"It's about time. What did Blaine do now?" Hennessey asked with a wink.

"Hen?" An innocent, squeaky voice called out. Kurt heard running, due to the creeks in the floor, and suddenly blonde hair was flashing by. A face peeked out of the corner and the little girl's eyes widened in shock. "Mr. Kurt?"

Kurt nervously looked to his feet. "You didn't say you had company."

"Exactly. If I told you, you wouldn't have come, now would you?" Hennessey smiled her famous ominous grin.

Kurt nodded in response, not being able to contain his blush from how embarrassing it was. Having your heart broken by an employee at your part-time job, pretending to be okay, sleeping over at his house, having a fight, and going to your student's house—who also hates you—for comfort and advice isn't necessarily something you'd want to be proud of. Hennessey held the door open a bit further, allowing him to enter. He sheepishly walked in and didn't pick his head up.

"I was the one who sent you that e-mail, Mr. Kurt. I didn't expect you to actually show up, but after Hennessey told me what happened, I know that it sucks to feel like no one's there for you," The girl confessed.

"Samantha?" Kurt spoke up, finally letting his head pop up. _Wow. Not expecting that. _"I thought you two hated each ot—"

"Who said we hated each other?" Hennessey quickly finished. Kurt threw his hands up in defeat and made a facial expression that left Hennessey rolling her eyes and Samantha giggling like crazy.

"Well…take a seat," Hennessey gestured for the couch.

Kurt sighed and plopped himself down on the couch. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, taking his hands away slowly as he realized both girls sat on either side of him.

"We're waiting…" Hennessey obnoxiously continued.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. So, as you know, he rejected me," Kurt paused and rolled his eyes when Hennessey and Samantha made 'ooh's of disappointment. "And last night…" Kurt trailed off. _Should I really be telling them this? Especially Hennessey; who knows what kind of rumors she's capable of spilling._

"Oh my gosh…" Samantha exaggeratingly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Did you two…?" Hennessey asked hesitantly.

"WHAT!" Kurt shrieked. "NO! No, not that. He, um, practically begged at my feet for me to stay over at his house…"

"Well, did you?" Hennessey asked.

"…Yes?" Kurt answered in a question, not exactly sure how to end that statement.

"Oh my gosh!" Samantha squealed and hugged a nearby pillow tightly.

"Now will you two shut the heck up and let me get on with my story?" Kurt pretended to be annoyed. The girls nodded and he continued. "I'm not going into details, I'm pretty sure you both are too young," Kurt ignored there noises of protest. "But we drove to my house this morning so I could get changed, and he was looking at me rather…oddly. Like, I'm not exactly sure if it was a good or a bad thing, but he just kept on staring at me from the second I walked out of my room. So after that, we drove to get breakfast, though I really don't even remember where, and we got into…a dispute."

"What's a dispute?" Hennessey asked with a concerned expression.

"A dispute is an argument or disagreement between two people," Samantha quoted what Kurt had once told them the definition was, leaving Kurt staring in disbelief.

"What was it about?" Hennessey asked, somehow looking even more concerned than before.

"Well, Blaine and I go to the same college, I'm not sure if you knew that. I sort of got angry with him and then he got angry with me…"

"Over what?" Hennessey interrupted.

Kurt sighed. _Here we go. _"Blaine's decisions during the school day are rather…unnerving. You see, he tends to think of me as lower class and therefore gangs up with his posse and…"

"It's okay, Mr. Kurt, you don't have to say it if you don't want to," Samantha tried comforting him.

"He bullies me, basically. And then, once the day is over and it's time to go to work, he acts like nothing was wrong and he didn't make me feel like crap the whole day," Kurt said in a near whisper, a tear escaping his eye thinking about the 'Blaine' situation as he liked to call it in his head.

"Whoa, Mr. Kurt! Using some strong language there," Hennessey said with a wink.

"Oh don't act like you haven't said or heard way worse," He narrowed his eyes toward her "Anyway, I confronted him about it during breakfast and for a reason I don't fully remember, and to be honest I didn't truly understand, he got angry with me in return. So, he threatened to not allow me to ride to school with him, and I didn't know what to do, if he was serious or not, so I…I screamed 'fine' and he stormed off. Then, he texted me to get in the car and he wasn't that cruel. Confused as I was, I got in. I thought we'd made up and now everything was fine, but he was reduced to ignoring me. So, I decided I didn't want to go in today after all, and—and that's when I came here."

"Oh, Mr. Kurt," Hennessey screamed and threw her arms around him. He chuckled and wiped away the few more tears that had fallen. Samantha mimicked Hennessey's position on the opposite side of him.

"You're still going to teach tonight, right? We don't mind Miss Raven substituting, but she kind of creeps us out…" Samantha informed him.

Kurt laughed and smiled. "Of course I am."

The rest of the day passed rather smoothly, except for the fact that Hennessey kept acting strange every time the topic of crushes were brought up. _What's up with her? It's not like she has a crush on me…right? Right? Oh no, I hope she doesn't…_

"Hey Hen?" He asked before he could actually process what he was doing.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Can I ask you something…privately?"

"Uh, sure," The two went into Hennessey's bedroom while Samantha was making a snack for each of them because they'd be off to dance soon enough.

"Every time someone mentions crushes, you start acting peculiarly. Would you like to explain?"

"I…uh, um, I-I…" Hennessey tried to form a proper sentence. "Okay, must you really know? I like…someone, and that someone likes Samantha. Frankly, Samantha said that he creeps her out and if he ever talks to her again, she's going to rip her hair out."

Kurt gasped. "Who is it?"

"That's a little personal, don't you think?"

"I told you all about Blaine. Now spill."

"Okay, okay. I…I like Chris."

Kurt froze. Out of all the possible people Hennessey could've fallen for, it was Chris. Not that there was anything wrong with Chris, but he just had a feeling Chris bugged her, and he really couldn't figure out why. Before he could respond, his phone buzzed.

_From: Monkeys441 Blaine_

_Are you okay, Kurt?_

Kurt drew in a deep breath. _Is he serious right now? _Kurt really didn't know if he should tell the truth or lie. He didn't even know if he should respond or not. For all he knew, Blaine could truthfully be worried sick about him. On the other hand, there was that slight chance that Blaine was only doing it to be kind and he really didn't care about Kurt at all. Kurt was just so confused and to be honest, he didn't want to see Blaine at all. But then again, replying would be the right thing to do…

In the end, he left his e-mail untouched.

Not even 30 seconds after, his phone buzzed again. Hennessey glanced over to see who it was and smiled half-heartedly, patted his shoulder, and left to go by Samantha.

_From: Monkeys441 Blaine_

_Kurt? Please reply, Kurt. I realize I snapped earlier, and I swear that is the first time that really ever happened. I blame it on the fact that I had very little caffeine all morning. Please just at least assure me you're safe wherever you are? I didn't recognize the house I left you at._

Kurt rolled his eyes and once again ignored the email.

_From: Monkeys441 Blaine_

_Kurt, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE reply._

Kurt had enough of this. Reluctantly, he hit the 'reply' option.

_To: Monkeys441 Blaine_

_What do you want, Blaine?_

Before Kurt could get a reply, the doorbell rang.

"Mr. Kurt, can you get that? We have a bit of a situation here…" Samantha yelled with a chuckle. Kurt walked into the kitchen to find both girls covered from head to toe in flour, Hennessey with two eggs cracked on top of her head, and Samantha with chocolate smeared all over her face.

"I'm not even going to ask…" Kurt mumbled and headed for the door which sent both of them laughing extremely loud.

Before placing a hand on the doorknob, he checked his email one last time. _I wonder why Blaine hasn't replied._

He was not expecting what was standing on the other side of the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked with a small gasp.

"Where's Samantha and Hennessey? Come on, we have to leave now or else we won't be able to beat traffic," He asked.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I know Hennessey's parents aren't home and they think she and Samantha are at school. That's just how Hennessey is. Now come on, I wasn't kidding about the traffic, it's brutal out there."

"Blai—"

"Kurt, do you want the car ride or not?" Blaine asked with a wink. Kurt nearly fainted.

"Y-yeah, I do…"

"Then get in the car and I'll go get the girls."

Kurt nodded and headed to the passenger's seat of the car. Soon enough, Hennessey and Samantha were seated in the backseat and Blaine started the car in the driver's seat.

For the entire car ride, Kurt was silent. Why was Blaine being nice to him all of a sudden? Wait, he should be. Kurt actually had a reason to be mad at him, Blaine had no excuse. He complained that Kurt was being sensitive. Well, maybe if Blaine wasn't such a jerk Kurt wouldn't have to be so sensitive all the time. Kurt was lost in his own world thinking over these things, not knowing that Blaine was thinking the exact same thing. Hennessey and Samantha were yelling the whole time while trying to drag Blaine into the conversation, getting the hint that Kurt just wanted to be left alone.

After what seemed like eternity, they parked outside of the school. Being the only one in the car with a common sense, Kurt called Hennessey and Samantha's parents who came to know him so well.

After quite a few rings, there was no answer. Kurt sighed and left a voicemail.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez, this is Kurt Hummel, Hennessey's dance teacher. There was terrible traffic today, and Blaine and I were out and about, so we picked your daughter up for class, just like I did a few weeks ago when you were running late in work. I already checked with Hennessey and she said she has no homework today, so you don't have to worry about that. Thanks, bye."

Kurt did the same for Samantha's parents, carefully not letting it slip that they stayed out of school today which lead to grins from all three of the people in the car.

"I hope you all know that I am not happy about this," Kurt said with a scowl and Hennessey laughed.

"Oh please, you covered for us last month, this time was no different," She said matter-of-factly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked into the building, using the key to unlock it. Blaine stuck close by his side and to be honest Kurt was a little scared.

Hennessey and Samantha proceeded into the changing room and were stretching and talking quietly which allowed Kurt to stand by Blaine's desk in nearly peace and quiet.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine look up from where he was currently fixing the stack of papers on his desk.

"What the hell happened?"

Blaine looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I snapped earlier, and I have no right to be angry with you. I just couldn't handle the pressure of you being upset with me, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. Escape. I know you're not going to accept my apology, hopefully just not right now, but I will do anything to make it up to you. And what happened in college…okay, honestly? No one there knows I'm gay."

Kurt gasped. "Blaine, you're 19 years old and you didn't tell _anyone _you're gay?"

"Why should I have to? It's not like I'm interested in any of them. Besides, I'm pretty sure I already met the guy of my dreams." _You._

"Oh," Kurt breathed. _That's right, Sebastian._

"I don't think I could forgive you all that easily. You might have to make it up to me somehow," Kurt smiled.

"Well, besides not treating you like crap in school just so I won't get thrown into dumpsters—yes, they still do that even in college—how about a movie night tonight? It is Friday, after all."

Kurt's eyes darted everywhere in the room except Blaine. _Do I really want to do this? I'm scared for my life…he's just being nice all of a sudden._ "O-okay…wh-what time should I be over?"

"I'm bringing you home, why don't we just go straight back to my place?"

"Uh…uh, s-sure…"

"Cool! Well, Roxie's here, you should go get set up," Blaine grinned warmly and stared at Kurt as he walked away. _I'm going to win his heart tonight._

**A/N: It's been sooooooooooooooooooo long since i updated this story, i feel horrible! I also feel really dumb because i wrote this chapter merely because i missed the plot and the characters, but i had no idea where i wanted this to go. NOW i do so the next chapter will make A LOT more sense, so incredibly sorry i feel stupid XD**_  
><em>

**Please review what you thought!**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	9. Candy Store

Kurt was secretly excited for the night to come, though he would never, _ever _admit that to Blaine. Kurt wanted to see how his and Blaine's friendly relationship would form. And yes, Kurt had gotten used to calling it a friendly relationship because, let's face it, if Blaine hadn't wanted him in all the time they knew each other, he definitely wouldn't want him now. So, what was the point in trying? Kurt was sure that all they ever could be was friends and he'd just been mature enough to accept that and he wouldn't try formulating a plot to make Blaine his.

Blaine wouldn't deny he had fallen for Kurt since their sleepover. Now, all he needed was a plot to make Kurt his. Yes, Sebastian was magical and could make Blaine feel like he was living on cloud nine, but Kurt was just so much more…special? Blaine really didn't know how to describe how Kurt made him feel. Kurt was just everything to him, and he couldn't believe how foolish he had been to choose his so called homophobic college friends instead of Kurt, the loving, caring, beautiful, incredibly hot, charming—and the list goes on—person who'd been willing to befriend Blaine since they first met in September. He already knew that Kurt wouldn't be so easy to get _now, _especially since he had told Blaine that he had a boyfriend named Jeremiah, so that's why he had to work extra hard to win Kurt's heart. He didn't care how many brooms he had to buy, he would find a way to sweep Kurt off his feet.

"Blaine? Blaine?" Kurt was calling, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just thinking about things. Is class over already?" Blaine asked when he took notice to the jacket on Kurt's torso and the bags along his shoulder.

"Yeah…? What exactly have you been doing for the past hour?" Kurt asked with a giggle.

"This," Blaine smiled widely and held up his lined notebook in which had an elaborate sketch of a dragon on it.

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt exclaims while reaching out to touch the piece of paper. "You…you can draw, Blaine! Why are you working as a secretary when you can do…this?"

Blaine chuckled. "I don't actually like drawing. My brother, Cooper, forced me to take classes with him when we were younger because he didn't want to be the anti-social loner there. I only drew this because I had legitimately had nothing better to do. We got no phone calls and I had nothing to sort out all evening."

"How are you lovebirds getting along?" A third voice called out from the changing room.

Kurt blushed a deep shade of red and shot a glare where the voice was coming from.

"We're not 'in-love' Raven, for the last time," Kurt said with a cold tone.

"Exactly," Blaine added, his throat hurting from holding back the sobs that wanted to come through. _Well, I know how I feel about you, but it's just not vice versa. _

"Sure, sure. Hey Kurt! Funny, I just remembered, you still owe Blaine a kiss!" Raven called and stepped into the sign-in area along with Kurt and Blaine.

"Where's Katrina?" Blaine asked, his face lighting up at the mention of Kurt kissing him.

"Ugh, who cares?" Raven rolled her eyes.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and couldn't hold back the smile that formed on their lips. _Well, guess they're fighting again. _

"Now, I have to go soon. You guys going to kiss or what?" Raven winked.

"NO!" Kurt quickly added, blushing an even deeper red. Blaine just smirked.

"Ooh, repulsive Kurt. Oh, don't pretend I don't see you, Blaine. Why so much zeal?"

Blaine blushed and slumped in his seat. Kurt smirked at him.

"I seriously have to run, my husband's coming to drive me home. I'm going to say this one last time. Kiss and I'll stop bugging you guys."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but Blaine poked his wrist and sent him a look that said 'why don't we just do it fast and make her happy?'

Fortunately for Blaine, Kurt rolled his eyes once again and sighed, but nodded his head. Blaine stood up and Kurt leaned closer over the desk.

Blaine was ecstatic. Kurt, the guy he'd just realized he was infatuated with, was about five seconds away from kissing him. _Kissing him! _He still couldn't get his mind to grasp the concept. Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt's breath was in distance of mixing with his.

Kurt couldn't believe Raven was making him do this. Well, Blaine must have wanted it a little because he surely didn't back out, right? Kurt hoped so, because even if he was forced to remain friends with Blaine for as long as he lived, he would take any chance he could get to kiss him. Sure, there would be consequences and he would most likely be craving more later on, but Kurt didn't care about that right now. All he could focus on was how awesome Blaine's breath smelled as he was about to close the distance between them.

Although neither of them were sure who initiated their first kiss, the truth is that they both leaned in as quick as they could. While Raven was wolf-whistling in the background and cheering them on, they could care less. They didn't go as far as deepening the kiss, just a peck, but they lingered there for a little while. The feeling of each other's lips moving against one another was indescribable, they were moving so perfectly together and neither of them wanted this moment to ever end because, who knows if this would ever happen again? Kurt knew he would want more and try to do more with Blaine, even with Raven there. It was this thought that made him decide it was time to stop. Kurt pulled away. He could see Blaine's face fall and suddenly look upset like his heart had just been ripped out. Kurt wasn't exactly sure why, Blaine could _not _stop bragging about how amazing Sebastian was, so why would Kurt's tiny peck mean anything to him?

"Are you happy now?" Kurt turned to Raven, but was confused to see she was already gone. He looked back to Blaine who looked like a lost puppy and he actually felt bad for pulling them apart. Now that he knew Raven had left in the middle of it, Kurt could've let them get carried away, and who knows, Blaine might have left his boyfriend for him? No, that was crazy talk, Blaine would never do that, Kurt was sure of it.

Blaine began packing up his stuff, murmuring things under his breath that Kurt couldn't figure out no matter how hard he tried listening.

Just then, Blaine spoke a bit louder. "I can't believe her."

"I know, me either."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything. Gosh, she is insane. I hope she knows just how much of a biatch she is."

Kurt laughed, and Blaine wished nothing more than to wrap up that sound in a box and put a bow on it.

"Come on, we should get going this way we have enough time for movies," Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's bag from the desk.

"Enough time?"

Kurt perched an eyebrow. "Yeah, enough time. Why, are you going to make time stop or something?"

"No, but what made you think we weren't going to have enough time?"

"Um, sleep?"

"And who says we're going to sleep?" Kurt blushed at the statement. A few moments later, so did Blaine as he realized the different ways that statement could be taken as. "I meant pulling an all-nighter…"

Kurt burst out laughing. "I knew that, dummy! I wanted to see how awkward you would act! Come on, don't you know me by now?"

Blaine gaped at him and then playfully punched his arm. "I hate you. And didn't you say you were Philematophobic the other day?" **(A/N: Fear of kissing.)**

"Yeah, but I'm more scared of Raven. You do _not _want to disappoint her," He laughed. _I'm afraid of kissing anyone but you. _

The two headed into Blaine's car and the car ride was filled with the two just talking and having fun and being themselves. This, as Kurt had noticed, was something they never were able to do before. Before, it had always been awkward and they were trying, and failing, to make awkward conversation about awkward topics. But now, out of nowhere, they could just sit and talk and not feel anything other than friendly love for the other person. Well, friendly in Kurt's point of view, but no one knew of Blaine's feelings toward Kurt. Sure, Kurt had his suspicions, but in the end Blaine tried covering it up by talking about how great Sebastian was.

That was another thing that Blaine was coming to terms with. Sebastian used to be everything he'd ever dreamed of. Now…what had happened? Sebastian was just an extra thought in the back of Blaine's mind. Yeah, Blaine was really loving every second of his time with Kurt and his little crush on him, but he couldn't help but feeling guilty at times. Technically, he was cheating on Sebastian with Kurt. I mean, he had just kissed Kurt for Pete sake! It was a bet. That's what he kept telling himself, but he knew that couldn't make up for it completely. Blaine could've told Raven that he had a loving boyfriend and this was highly inappropriate, but he didn't. He _didn't. _He _enjoyed _the kiss. That made him a liar and a cheater. Well wasn't this a fun day of realization?

"…Blaine?" Kurt asked, eye brows furrowing in confusion.

"What's up?"

"Your house isn't this way…"

"That's because we're not _going _home."

"Wha—"

"You can't have a movie night without snacks! Seriously, Kurt, where's your head at?"

Kurt laughed at how adorable Blaine was being. It was a long awkward silence after that in which Kurt had been pondering whether or not to ask Blaine a really important question. Eventually, he just gave in. "Um, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled and turned to look at him for a split second before retreating his eyes to the road. "Yeah?"

"C-Can I ask you something? It's sort of…personal, but I really need to know."

Now Blaine was suspicious. "Um, sure? I mean, as long as it's not 'what color is your poo first thing in the morning' then I should be fine."

Kurt began to laugh uncontrollably. "You stayed up really late last night to watch _Whose Line Is It Anyway, _didn't you?"

"Midnight is _not _late, Kurt!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, ready for the conversation to turn serious. "Actually, it was regarding Sebastian."

Blaine really didn't know what to feel about the situation. All he knew was that it wasn't a good thing that Kurt wanted to speak about him. "What about him?"

"Well, you've been spending an awful lot of time with me lately. Is he okay with that? I was just wondering, that's all."

"Uh…yeah…I mean, sure, I guess…yeah," Blaine stuttered through his words. The truth was he actually hadn't told Sebastian at all. Once again: what a fun day of realization.

Pretty soon, the car pulled into the parking lot for a candy store. "Candy? Really? _Candy?_" Kurt couldn't believe Blaine actually thought he would _eat_ that crap!

"Of course, kind sir!" Blaine exclaimed dramatically, racing to the other side of the car to offer his arm to Kurt. "What else would allow us to stay awake?"

"Hmm…oh, I don't know…_healthy _foods? Two granola bars contain 11 grams of sugar. 11! That'd be enough to keep _me _up all night!"

"Oh yeah? Well a bag of M&Ms have 27 grams of sugar. Candy it is."

Kurt simply rolled his eyes and took a few steps away from Blaine. The reason being that all he wanted to do in that moment was grab Blaine's face and kiss him senseless for being so childish and cute, but he knew that was completely off-limits. But why couldn't Blaine seem to get the hint Kurt wanted to be separate?

Blaine shifted closer to Kurt, making their sides brush against each other over and over again as they walked. Kurt, of course, frowned upon this, but Blaine either didn't notice or didn't care.

_I'm going to win his heart tonight and I never go back on my word, _Blaine thought happily. _But then again, I told Sebastian I'd be his forever, and this would be going back on my word…_ Blaine was confusing himself at this point. _Screw it, I have time to think about consequences of my actions later._

As they approached the entrance, Blaine held the door open for Kurt. Kurt just smiled and stepped in. For whatever reason, that smirk made Blaine's heart melt. _He's not fidgeting to get away from me! That has to be a good sign, right?_

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all, _Kurt thought happily, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him into the candy store.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HHHEEEELLLLOOOOOOOO! This chapter is obnoxiously short and i am insanely po'd. I wrote it in a rush cos i was leaving fo vacation ;3 and i'm now posting it 5 days later. CHERWELCOME ;D**

**I JUST MADE A HUGE DECISION.**

**I AM GOING TO INCLUDE SEBASTIAN IN THE FUTURE.**

**AND JEREMIAH.**

**JEREMIAH PRETENDING TO BE KURT'S BOYFRIEND.**

**SO THIS SHALL BE INTERESTING.**

**PPPLLLEEAASSSEEE review!**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	10. When You Got It, Flaunt It

Blaine nearly toppled over as the weight of Kurt's hand pulled him further into the store. The other boy simply laughed and brought Blaine to an abrupt halt which made Blaine crash into him. Partially from not thinking straight, he lingered there a bit longer than someone crashing into another person would have, causing both boys to blush.

Kurt, fortunately enough, broke the awkward silence. "Oh my gosh, Blaine! They have _rock candy! _Please oh please can we get some?"

Blaine smiled fondly and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot lightly. "Well for someone who'd rather have a granola bar, you seem to be pretty enthusiastic about this candy…"

The taller boy rolled his eyes and pouted. "Pwease?"

The curly-haired man began to laugh uncontrollably at Kurt's little boy impersonation. "Fine. As long as you agree to share a big swirly lollipop with me," he winked and Kurt blushed but reluctantly nodded anyway.

The two ended up getting a shopping cart and ran through the isles dumping in anything that looked delicious. Kurt begged to sit in the cart and Blaine couldn't have possibly found it more adorable than he already did, so he immediately said yes. The cashier gave them weird looks, but the teenage couple behind them in line seemed to find it quite amusing.

"So next stop, movie store," Blaine announced as the two sat in the car.

They arrived at the movie store and the two parted ways to get movies they each enjoyed. There was time to fight about what they would watch later. Yes it cost a fortune, but they both chipped in and they agreed to do no more shopping until their next three paychecks. Pretty soon, they pulled into Blaine's driveway and they stepped into the house, placing all the bags on the counter. Blaine, being the gentleman he is, took out all the DVDs and stacked them one on top of the other on the floor in front of the large flat screen. Kurt took the liberty to take all the candy and spread it out among the floor in front of the couch so they'd have to hop to get onto the couch.

"I think our wonderful work here is done, Mr. Hummel," Blaine sighed contentedly as he plopped on the ground. His eyes began scanning the covers of the DVDs. "I give up, Kurt. You have first pick."

Kurt grinned devilishly and slowly crawled behind Blaine. "No problem," he spoke lowly into Blaine's ear causing the shorter boy to shudder. _Oh, two can play at that game, Hummel._

Blaine watched closely as Kurt picked up the movie 'The Producers' and put it into the DVD player.

"Hmm, this is the newer version. I expected you to be that sort of old-fashioned type guys," Blaine observed as he tucked his legs under himself on the couch.

"Yeah I just never really cared much for Mel Brooks," Kurt shrugged and sat down next to Blaine, suspiciously close.

"WHAT? Mel Brooks is pure genius!"

"I'd have to disagree on this one."

"You see, this is why we have problems communicating," Blaine froze and Kurt tensed up. _Way to go, idiot._

The happy, careless Kurt was gone and replaced with many, _many _walls that Blaine noticed were up as soon as the words flew out of his mouth. _You freaking ruined our night! Wow, could you be any more of an imbecile? _He then thought of exactly what would've that happened that night and felt extremely regretful. _No, I won't let him get away like this. I'm going to fix this in that unspoken way but a way that he acts like he can trust me again._

The opening notes for _Opening Night _started playing and Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt. "I was kidding, you know."

Kurt shook his head and shut his eyes tight. "N-no, you weren't, and it's something we should talk about. But not here. Not now."

Blaine smiled gratefully. "I agree. Shall we just enjoy tonight?"

Kurt turned to him and smiled. "I'd like that," he gasped as he realized their faces were merely inches apart.

_ It would be so easy to just kiss him right now…_ Blaine thought as his eyes fluttered shut, but Kurt abruptly turned away and subconsciously hummed along to the song. Blaine just stared at him with love and adoration.

_So we've established you love him now, _Blaine thought.

_This would be so perfect if Blaine was just in love with me too. Then we could possibly kiss at midnight like dorks pretending it's a new year, _Kurt thought and smiled at the image of the two of them doing something like that.

They stayed silent, intently watching the movie until it came time for _Keep It Gay_. Seeing as this was Blaine's first time watching the musical, he was a bit frightened. The song alone made Kurt burst into chuckles uncontrollably and Blaine's facial expressions weren't much help. "Watch, the last person to be introduced to come down the stairs is you."

Blaine took notice to the only non-cheerful one coming down the stairs and hit Kurt on the arm playfully. "Are you implying I'm not cheerful?"

"Why yes, yes I am! And completely uneventful, if I do say so myself. I mean, be a little spontaneous sometimes, will you?"

_Not being spontaneous enough? Oh, like you should be one to talk. I swear, I'll show you spontaneous later. Just you wait…_ Blaine angrily preached in his mind.

The next song to be played was _When You Got It, Flaunt It. _Kurt, of course, stood up dramatically and started mimicking the lady, Ulla, copying her every movement. Blaine was mesmerized by it, though he wouldn't admit it to Kurt, and could not tear his eyes away from him. It's not like Kurt was doing it on purpose, either. He was just looking at what candy he should select off the ground and was absently dancing. "Yum yum rock candy," Kurt sung to himself as he sat down once again. Blaine immediately snuggled closer, draping a blanket over his and Kurt's bodies and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's freaking freezing in here," Kurt spoke through clenched teach. "You didn't think to turn the heat up?"

Blaine lifted his head slightly and squinted at the thermostat. "So close…yet so far…" he said dejectedly as he dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder once again, eliciting a laugh from the taller boy.

It was normal. Sure, Blaine practically on top of Kurt was getting obnoxious, but other than that, things were normal.

And then Blaine went to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh, Blaine, when will you learn? So ello dere! I'm not exactly sure how many of you have me on author's alert (for those of you that do, i don't think you realize how special you make me feel! It's cheesy but it literally brightens up my day and i'm not even exaggerating. I have proof, okay?) And i kept my promise to update the rest of my old and new stories despite my recent burst of new ideas! So yes, here we go! I needed a happy-ish break from my depressing writing (i've been going a lot darker lately, have you noticed?) so here we are! I wanted to have the whole sleepover in one chapter but i already made this 1,106 words long and i felt accomplished so i had to publish it XD! SO YES HERE WE ARE**

**I LOVE YOU.**

**IMPORTANT IF YOU DIDNT READ THAT:**

****For those of you that do have me on author's alert, i don't think you realize how special you make me feel! It's cheesy but it literally brightens up my day and i'm not even exaggerating. I have proof, okay?****

****x0x0x0****

****~Special K-Kray****


End file.
